Kaitou Kid's fish heist
by Peltra
Summary: First in the 'Kid Heist' series: Poor Kaito. the red gem called "The Reward of Faith" is being placed in an aquarium. But getting the jewel's not the problem, getting home safely is! CHAPTER 2 HAD BEEN RE-WRITTEN!
1. Fish

**Hello everyone! Long time no see! I can now start my re-write of this fanfic! I'm changing one chapter at a time, but it'll be a while before any of you see the next one. I'm busy and this year, I'm graduating! (3! Cheers!**

**-Peltra (3, 2011, May 28, Saturday, 6:15**

* * *

"_KAITOOOO!"_Aoko cried angrily as her perverted friend danced out of range of her mop.

The two weaved to and fro throughout the classroom as the others just watched, uninterested. After all, this stuff happens every day. Kaito Kuroba, the class prankster, would greet Aoko Nakamori (daughter of a police officer in charge of chasing after Kaitou Kid. Oh, the irony!) by peeking under her skirt. The method of doing that changes daily, and this time, Kaito used a blow-drier to create a gust of wind and... well, you know the rest.

"Yellow teddy bear underwear?" snickered Kaito, unashamed. "In _high school?_" then he ducked another swipe for his head.

Aoko growled in frustration. Why can't that darn idiot stop being immature? Sure he was handsome, but she still couldn't see why other girls drool after him!

Aoko raised her mop, samurai style, and hurled it toward Kaito. At worst, it would incapacitate him. Ah well, he deserves it anyways.

But what infuriates her the most is that Bakaito (as she so dearly wanted to call him, but wouldn't risk sounding immature also to the eyes of the public) just made a face at her and fled to another corner of the classroom.

"Fine!" huffed Aoko, her hands on her hips, "My dad just invited us to a preview of the spot to tonight's Kid heist! And if you keep acting like a little kid, we'll be leaving you behind!"

"Humph."

"And guess what?" Aoko looked smug. Kaito gulped. That, is _not_ a good sign.

"I'm having a bad feeling about this"

"We're going to a …" she paused for the dramatic effect, "_aquarium!"_

"GYAAAAAAA!" Kaito exclaimed before fainting (ah, yes. Fainting do seems like quite a trend to us.)

* * *

**Okay... couldn't resist commenting. Some of the sentences are still from the origional chapter. I just... extended it a little. I'll alert all of you when I manage the second notice (now I look back on it, the note is sooo easy to dispher. Not to mention very badly written too.) I won't change the Epilogue 1 & 2, since that'd be no fun. About the bonus prank chapter... we'll see about that later.**

**Ta ta for now! (3**

**-Peltra**


	2. Notice

**Hiya people! I'm traveling during the summer so here's a quick post. I've also changed the original heist note. Decided that it was too cheesy. I mean, they already know the heist place, just not the time. And of _course_ Kid's gonna escape through the roof... so, I decided that the epilogue 1&2 will be rewritten.**

**Next post will be sometime around September. See ya!**

**-Peltra (3,**

**Story rewritten in 2010, June 10, Monday 4:48**

* * *

_286217 52 17 732 577275 17 263219, 776542 52 53253337_

_Kaitou Kid  
_

"Figured out any thing yet,Conan-kun?" asked Ran from behind him.

"No." Conan sighed. "It's just a bunch of useless numbers. I've tried every difficult, Kid-like trick I could think of!"

"You should try t' think mor' outta da box, Ku-Conan," a familiar voice said from behind Conan and Ran, making them jump.

"HEIJI!" yelped Conan, "what are you doing here?" (usually, Conan would call him 'Heiji-niichan, but right now, he's just shocked.)

Heiji grinned. "I was visiting ya, and I saw the front door open!"

Conan groaned.

"So whattaya got 'ere? A heist note?"

"_Yes,_ and we were in the middle of figuring it out when you barged in!"

Heiji stared at the heist note for a looooooong moment before declaring, "I've solved it!"

"WHAT?" Conan exclaimed, eyes practically bulging. "What did you say?"

"'M sayin' tha' I solved it!" Heiji repeated cheerfully. "It's in telephone code."

Conan re-read the heist note and face-palmed. "Why haven't I thought of that before?"

"Like I said. Ya gotta think outta da box more. Ya gotta cover EVERY possibility, not just da ones tha' Kid might use."

Conan nodded slowly and read the decoded note. "Expect me at the museum at Friday, stroke of midnight."

* * *

**Kid: Wow... check out Tantei-kun's face!**

**Heiji: Yeah. He was pretty shocked. Now he's gonna think tha' I am the better detective here.**

**Kid: When are you going to tell him that I told you how to figure out the note.**

**Heiji: Nah. He'd figure out in due time.**

* * *

**And that's our conclusion to the re-write of chapter 2! See ya soon!**


	3. Heist

**Hello everyone! Here we are, the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy! (3**

**Disclaimer: me own no DC/MK (3**

**Yo! Decided to drop in! I'm sorry for making you wait so long, but I'm working on my other profile and was ignoring this for a while. I was also reading stories, deciding to move on to another series. I almost forgot this! Hehe... (embarrased laugh)**

**Anyways, the re-write date is: 2011 Sept 6, 8:54. Bye!**

* * *

_"It's already 12:20!"_

_"Is he really going to come?"_

_"He'll be coming in exactly 10 minutes. He's never late before!"_

Whispers filled the room as full moon glowed in a silvery light. Conan wondered if Kid's here already.

On the other hand, Heiji is watching for any suspicious movements or anything Kid might do, which is pretty entertaining for a certain thief that sat on a bench not so far away.

"Everything ready, Jii?" he whispered onto his dad's high-tech micro-speaker, barely detectable in front of others.

"Yes, Young master."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Oh, and good luck."

"Of course, I'll need it this time." Even though Kid sounded confident on the outside, inside, he was quivering. Why hadn't he declined this &%^&$-ing heist? There are _fish_ tere, for heaven's sake! Speaking of which...

_f-f-fish! everywhere!_ goosebumps started down his arm. _Calm down._ he told himself, _Remember your Poker-face._

He planned out all the exit routine and was ready for a flashy show. Now only if his little Tantei-kun can figure out the rest of the riddle...

* * *

_"He's coming in 3...2...1..."_

_PSSSST! a_ pink smoke blossomed until the entire room is covered in a thick fog. (Why is it pink? Our little thief has no sense of fasion)

"Jii? do you hear me? NOW!" Kaito whispered fiercely through the micro-speaker

Jii came into view wearing the identical disguise Kaito had been wearing while Kaito changed into his Kid outfit.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Kid said, switching his micro speaker into announcement mode, the result was simply BOOMING. The ground viberated with the huge sound wave radiating through it all.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" yelled Inspector Nakamori as the rest of the taskforce did the usual "dog-pile on the bandit"

Or tried to, that is. Before Kid somehow tucked them into clown costumes at the same time and disappear in a puff of green smoke.

"You've gotta try harder, my dear Bakamori!" Kid cried cheerfully (Though he was curling into a ball inside, thank god for the poker face!). Nakamori gave a roar of frustration and charged at Kid, trying as hard as he can to catch him. Unfortunately, the inspector's hardest simply isn't enough as the Kid he grabbed turned out to be a balloon with a smiley face on it, monocle and all.

* * *

**Kid: Three cheers for the great Kid-sama!**

**Aoko:You're getting a little full of yourself... KAITO! (pulls out fish)**

**Kaito: GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!4**

* * *

**I'm not sure when I will re-write the next chapter. Hopefully soon!**

**-Peltra (3  
**


	4. Stuck

**Hi here! Long time no see! You see, I started my second fan fic called "death of DC characters" and lost track of time. Sorry for the wait. Oh, and sorry about forgetting the disclaimer in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I would never ever own DC/MK unless I kidnap them from Gosho Aoyama (x2)  
**

**AN: I am sorry for not posting for about one or two years. I was occupied with another story in my other account, and THEN I got those horrible Writers block!**

**Edit time: 2012, June 17, Sunday, 10:05**

* * *

"THAT STUPID KID!" Inspector Nakamori swore, face turning into the usual shade of purple. People around him didn't seem surprised, or rather that they're just too busy taking of their big Styrofoam nose ( Kid used permanent glue) to care.

Nakamori shouted commands to the taskforce to search every possible escape routes. No one could disappear into thin air like that.

But in the heat of the moment, our favorite Inspector did not remember the most obvious way that Kid could- would have used.

_Since he didn't have anything that special,_ thought Conan,a_ he'd be using his hang glider so he'll reach for the highest place in the building. That'd be the roof."_

He raced up the stairs, hurrying up as fast as his little legs could carry him. One hand already inflating a soccer ball. He's the only one since Hakuba's only videotaping the scene from a surveillance camera while at home (for entertainment and blackmail on Kuroba) and Hattori's still watching that guy (who's Jii) and saids that he's sure that's Kid. So it's all up to Conan now.

How they didn't notice the chibi tantei, was still a mystery.

That's when he heard the first shot.

* * *

Kid had stood on the very edge of the building. _The Police were so fun to play with!_ he snickered to himself. The full moon came out from the clouds and the must beautiful thing -since the red tear heist- happened.

Pandora.

The entire gem flashed crimson, and started glowing. Not the sapphire, but the thumb-sized diamond inside. Shining in a way unlike any other jewels could.

Different types of red, sparkling and flickered, the lights danced on and off the walls, casting a red glow that would be seen from miles away. And, could be seen by the quickly pulled out his own card gun and with a noise like a silver bell, the sapphire and diamond shattered. A gun fired.

* * *

Luckily, Kid's been predicting Snake's arrival. Anyone can see Pandora glowing here, so he wore a bullet-proof vest. So when the gun fired, he was still protected.

Was.

Unluckily, he hadn't counted on the impact. The first bullet destroyed the hang glider switch, the second bullet made Kid topple right over the edge, which, luckily, made the third bullet to the head miss. The last bullet struck right on the arm. But hopefully (for Kid), won't be deep.

But Kid was past caring for all that now, because all that was on his mind was that he was plummeting a thousand feet towards the ground.

* * *

Conan arrived in time to see Kid shoe just vanishing past when the man in black gave a roar of rage and fired randomly everywhere. Conan kicked a soccer ball, the man dodged and it also went over the railing (which bonked Kid over the head). Conan tackled that guy and used the last TQ dart he have. The assassin went limp.

Conan rushed toward the railing to see If Kid's Okay, or a bloody corpse on the pavement.

* * *

**Kaito: I'd BETTER be alive or else.(waving fist in the air)  
**

**Peltra: Don't worry, I've already gotten the next chapter figured out.**

**Conan: Can you give some spoilers for us, Pleeeeese? (puppy eyes)**

**Peltra: Ack! can't...refuse... to...those ...eyes!**

* * *

**Ok. here's spoilers:**

**1. Kid's alive.**

**2. Kaito's putting the fragments to use(surely you can guess the fragment of what)**

**3. A solution!**

**That's all. See you next time!**

**P.S The next chapter'll be called "Escape"**


	5. Escape

**Hello again everybody! Sorry for the wait. So... here you go, Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC/MK, Gosho Aoyama lent it to me just for this fic. (3  
**

**

* * *

**Kid was no where in sight.

Conan breathes a sigh of relief, _at least he's still alive._ he thought, but he wondered where in the world could an injured thief be hiding.

* * *

Kid was NOT alright.

He shuddered.

Kid was trying not to think about his surroundings, let alone look at them.

He silently congratulate himself for hiding a blood pack in his sleeves and swinging into the first window and into... a room full of _fish_.

He whimpered, g-go away fish, he told thousands of those f-finny things that are currently glaring at him in all directions through glass tanks.

The aquarium already closed, and the lock is from outside.

Not good. Not good at all.

Kid cursed. He's gonna get revenge on the man who invented glass tanks that glow in the dark, not that the thought can become reality.

Then, Kid stiffened. footsteps are getting closer, and faint ranting could be heard.

Kid instantly recognized who was shouting, nobody can swear as colorfully as Nakamori.

"I WANT YOU TO SEARCH EVERY SINGLE CORNER OF THIS AQUARIUM FOR THAT !#$ BASTARD! I JUST KNOW HE'S STILL IN HERE!" honestly, that man's throat must be reinforced with steel, it's a wonder why he isn't getting hoarse.

"Found him!" said one of the officers who barged in, "In here! The north side, fifth room from A-wing!"

"KID!" yelled Nakamori, "SURRENDER... OR ELSE!"

"Then I'd rather take the 'or else', whatever it is." replied Kid smoothly, Nakamori's face turned purple.

"THE HELL YOU DO! KID!" He yelled and then lunged at the moonlight thief.

Kid smirked his usual manic grin (also trying to ignore the fishes as much as possible), and the taskforce is trapped under a net of seaweed that appeared out of nowhere.

"And I must take my leave, g'night to you all." he did a mock salute before setting off the sprinklers and drenching everybody in sight.

"STOP RIGHT HERE, KID!" said Hakuba, who just arrived at the scene.

Kid just snickered.

Hakuba grabbed a fish plushie from his pocket (later, other people will ask him why he had it in the first place)

"FEEL THE WRATH OF FISH! KID!" Hakuba shouted wildly, throwing the fish right at Kid.

Kid screamed as fish flew toward him, he scrambled out out of the room with speed that is almost inhuman, and disappeared into another part of the aquarium.

Silence.

"well," said one officer dryly, "at least we know he's here.

* * *

Conan headed down the stairs. He noticed that the aquarium is closed, good thing he brought a sleeping bag just in case the heist lasts all night.

_The Kid's hang glider's broken so he cannot escape until morning, that mean another sleepless night I guess..._ with a sigh, he headed to work.

First he heard a muffled scream (sounding suspiciously familiar), then a whirl of white knocked him over and darted into the distance, hands flailing and with something on his face... a fish?

* * *

Kid ran blindly with the fish still on his face, _Damn that Hakuba,_ he snarled inside his mind, that bastard must have put some kind of glue on this plushie and it worked quite...

*BANG*

Kid cursed as he ran into a wall. He knew that he should remove the blockage from his sight, but he's still to intimidated by his phobia to care.

he fumbled in his pocket and blindly used the lock picks to scrape off the bundle of cloth. Ahh, much better.

he turned and whipped out a piece of paper.

_For my beloved Taskforce and a few detectives as well,_ he smirked as he wrote on, _The reward of faith really is my reward for all my hard work and this is the jewel that I will not be returning. And for celebrating a certain... 'Special Event' of mine, Party. Sunday. Taskforce station. Need to say more?_

_- Kaitou Kid_

This is gonna be fun.

* * *

**A moment later...**

The Taskforce members sat there, confused.

What's so special about this certain sapphire? they wondered,

In the meantime, Nakamori was bellowing in rage. "DAMN THAT !#$! KID! HE WON'T GET AWAY SO EASILY NEXT TIME!"

Hiding inside the air conditioner, Kid chuckled to himself while changing, Next time, he grinned, he'll defiantly stay at the heist site after the heist.

Also, he considered stapling a bag of blood-pressure medicine onto his next parting notice. He can't wait to see what his favorite Inspector's reaction will be.

* * *

**Kaito: Hakubaaaaaa! (evil glare) what's the meaning of gluing a f-fish onto my face?**

**Hakuba: um... please don't revenge on me... (edging away slowly)**

**Kaito:(evil glare turned into an evil grin) now that you mention it... My supply of clothes needs thinning... (looks Hakuba up and down) You know, You'll look just fine in a ballet dress, reeeeally nice (chuckles)**

**Hakuba:(running at full speed) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Don't leave me! I'm not finished yet! here are some facts for the future:**

**1. there's two more chapters left**

**2. Next chapter's called "Epilogue part one: Party"**

**3. The chapter after next chapter will be called "Epilogue part two: Decode"**

**4. The sequel will involve a museum.**

**And good evening to you all and good night. (3  
**


	6. Epilogue Part 1: Party

**Can you believe it? the fanfic is almost over! Now all that's left is the epilogue. I've specially cut the epilogue in half because the second half requires a different style. No hints.**

**Disclaimer: I'd torture Kaito more if I own DC/MK. No offense to fans.**

**

* * *

**"KIDDDDDDD!" Nakamori's roar can be heard from miles.

In the distance, Kaito laid shivering in his blanket. well, that's the last time he's entering an aquarium.

"Kaito" said Aoko worringly, "are you okay" well, she just HAD to ask, nobody brings a blanket to school.

"f-fish underwear" he sqeaked.

"KAITOOOOOO! WHEN DID YOU PEEKED?" Aoko gave her usual battle roar.

The classmates sighed in relief. All is back to normal. Kaito had NOT been brainwashed by aliens.

"I put on quite a show hadn't I?" asked Kaito, sniggering.

"You've had me worried there!" stormed Aoko, "I thought you are sick!"

"Aw, you're just mad 'cause Kid won again!"

"YOU!"

and so the day was back to normal... to Kaito perhaps, not Nakamori.

* * *

"Handcuffs ready!" Nakamori ordered his men, "Kid's hosting a party here tomorrow! make sure he doesn't escape!"

"Yes sir!"

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

"HOW THE HECK HAD KID STUCK A CAKE INSIDE AN ENVELOPE?" was the first thing that could be heard the next morning.

Kaito grinned.

"WHAT? WHAT IS THIS?" was the second thing that could be heard in that same morning.

Kaito sniggered. It looks like the taskforce had recieved the photos that Kid snapped during the heist (He hid a camera on his hat to capture a picture whenever Nakamori starts swearing or yelling.

"ACCCK!"

Kaito laughed. It seems like Inspector had gotten the pie in the face ffrom opening a greeting from Kid.

The third yell. fun time.

It's time to put on his outfit and PARTY!, he decided with a silent cheer.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Kid projected his voice across the room, "WELCOME TO THE FIRST KID HOSTED PARTY IN HISTORY!" confetti starts raining down from nowhere.

"GET HIM!" shouted Nakamori, handcuffs ready.

leaping over flying officers, Kid started juggling. The pattern grew more and more complicated and soon he started to include other items onto his juggling circles.

Soon, he was juggling: 2 pairs of handcuffs, 5 balls, 2 police bags, and one very red Nakamori.

Then the items and one person just disappeared.

Kid smirked and pulled off his top hat.

He tamed his hair just for this trick, AND so nobody can recognize him (nobody EVER saw his hair tamed before)

He reached in the hat and pulled out... Nakamori.

Alive and screaming.

Kid smirked his famous smile, the one where you'd be in trouble if you got someone smiling at you like that.

*BAM!*

right on target.

The second pie in the day slid off Nakamori's face. Kid's grin widened.

Silence.

With a bellow, Nakamori chased Kid like his life depends on it.

with a huge stroke of luck (experience, he later calls it), he managed to grab onto the cape of the fleeing thief.

Kid just laughed.

"consider it a present for the taskforce that I allowed you to catch me this time." He mock-bowed and vanished into thin air.

everyone's hair suddenly turned blue.

"KID!"

* * *

Moment's later, after Nakamori calmed down, they found a little leather bag inside the inspector's pocket. The note attached to it said:

_Dear my beloved inspector, this is the gem I will not return. do not glue it back together unless you want me to take it apart again._

_-Kid_

And inside the bag, were little shards of sapphire.

silence once again.

Then...

"WHERE IS THAT !#$#%-ING THIEF?(both Kid and Conan winced in the distant) WHAT IN THE #$$ WORLD MADE HIM SHATTER HIS GEM AND GAVE IT TO ME AS A PRESENT?

somewhere in the skies, a laughing thief departs and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Sooo... How d'you like it? The next chapter will be posted in the next 24 hours, keep a lookout for it. **

**Wow. I guess nobody figured out the riddle, I'll be revealing it in 'Decode'! (3  
**


	7. Epilogue part 2: Decode

**Hi! Last chapter up. After that, the sequel will be called "Adventure in the museum" OR... "Tic Toc midnight". Haven't decided yet.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DC/MK, why would I be writing fanfics? (3**

**P.S I'm using a new writing style just for this chapter and this chapter alone.**

**

* * *

**

_I will come when the hands stands straight._

_across the ocean and take my place._

_the Reward Of One's Faith will be taken  
_

_and I will fly away ._

_ -Kaitou Kid_

Conan: Kaitou Kiiiiiiid! I know you're in this park somewhere! come explain this damn heist notice to me!

Kid: I thought you've already figured out, tantei.

Conan: I only figured out the first line. The hands stand straight doesn't mean 12:00, that'd be only a lin cut in half! And since you wrote 'straight', not 'lying down' I presume you meant 12:30!

Kid: Do you know anything about the second line?

Conan: that's where I was stumped. What do you mean 'across the ocean'?

Kid: I'm just telling how I will not reveal my, ah, civilian identity. If you had actually come and chatted with me, later, my assistant from across the ocean animals will be coming to take my place so it will seemed that I'm still there and divert suspicion from me. Just a backup plan (shrug)

Conan: I know you'd take the sapphire, so why write that in your third line? And why (narrowed eyes) are some words in capital?

Kid:(smirking now) Ah, my most difficult line. Well, if you take out all the un-capitalized letters and arrange the capital letters in the order they're in, you'll get ROOF! which I escaped- unsuccessfully... never-mind that, how did you know I'm going there if you haven't figured it out?

Conan:(eyes gleaming) The roof is the highest place in the building and you always have a habit of going suicidal.

Kid:(mock hurt) hey! (smirking) Oh, and how did you know I was alive?

Conan:(shrugging) you've always survived even when we thought you are dead like-ahem-the Scorpion incident(glare)

Kid: Now now, Tantei-kun,(rubbing his right eye) I was lucky there's my monocle to prevent me from being blind! And, how can I plan an actual heist with all the broken bones I got from the fall?

Conan: Say (sighing) I guess it wasn't your fault you got-

Nakamori: WHERE IS THAT !#$#%-ING THIEF?(both Kid and Conan winced from their hiding place) WHAT IN THE #$$ WORLD MADE HIM SHATTER HIS GEM AND GAVE IT TO ME AS A PRESENT?

Kid:Guess that's my cue to go. See you!(dissappears in a puff of smoke)

Conan: (grumbling) see you next time behind bars more like! (head home)

* * *

**~finish~**

**anyone suggesting which name will I name the sequel? (3**

**anyways, GOODBYE SUMMER BREAK! *wail***

**-Peltra  
**


	8. Bonus prank chapter!

**Hello everyone! Here we are, the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy! (3**

**P.S I know it's complete, But this chapter ranked pretty high in my poll(If you don't know about the poll, then go and vote!) so... Majority wins, I guess.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about DC/MK 'cept my fanfics.**

**

* * *

**Nakamori is angry.

Very angry.

At Kid.

That's nothing new to the taskforcers, since they had watched Nakamori ramble about in every aftermath of a Kid heist, but this was something new.

Nakamori is fuming while an evil smile is on his face.

That's enough to freak one person out.

"Um, Sir?" asked an officer when Nakamori sat there for another five minutes unmoving.

Suddenly, Nakamori's eyes perked up and with a shout of glee he jumps off the bench he was sitting on and dashed away.

The officers looked stunned

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

Back to Nakamori's mind.

I've got it! he thought with a triumphant look in his face, That'll teach that stupid bastard to give me SHARDS OF THE SHATTERED HEIST GEM! sheesh. Isn't Kid always careful about his target?

Anyways, here's a perfect way to revenge: Prank the Kaitou Kid.

The problem is, he doesn't know where Kid lives (If he did, Kid will be arrested a looooong time ago.) that's a problem.

he thought for a moment...

Aha! he dashed to the library.

The first thing he did was to look up how to do bird call, especially doves.

Next, he visited professor Agasa's house.

Imagine Doc's surprise when Inspector entered.

Haibara, however, just merely looked at Nakamori, and then resumed to reading her magazine.

Inspector asked for a voice changer to mimic Kid's voice to play a little prank on Kid, Conan was happy to lend his own bowtie to Nakamori. (He did wonder why a gradeschooler needs a voice changer, but shrugs the idea off anyways.)

Anyways, Time to start.

He switched the voice to Kid's and did a sharp whistle. A moment later, a pure white dove came flapping by.

"Give this to your master." he told the bird and gave it the envelope:

_Kid, meet me at the park._

_-the inspector_

Kid was confused when Snowy came back with an envelope in it's mouth, Jii is at his house, so there's no need to send the dove if he could just call from downstairs.

Kaito almost had a heart attack when he read the letter.

What. The. HELL?

Why in the world is Nakamori using HIS doves?

Did he figure who Kid really is?

With his head full of confusion, he decided to take his costume with him for quick getaway plan.

* * *

Nakamori looked at his watch.

Kid will arrive about...NOW.

He looked up.

Kid was just landing on his glider and had just spotted the message on the ground.

"_To Kid:_" He reads out loud, "_Consider this revenge for the pranks in the past. Look up._ Huh?"

He looked up.

Nakamori pulled the triggen.

A bucket of tomato paste went flying down into Kid's startled face and the fabric was stained red.

Nakamori jumped out of the tree and started to laugh uncontrollably.

Kid just stared.

* * *

**Nakamori: (tap dancing) Serves you right!**

**Kid: shut up.

* * *

**

**And ~finish~ Ok, I didn't anticipate this bonus chapter to be included but still... Taa daa!**

**My apoligies to all those who never guessed there's another chapter (even when it's complete) here! (3  
**


End file.
